landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining Guide
Mining is one way you will gather materials used to craft and build in Landmark. Beta and Mining The game is currently in closed beta (as of Dec. 2014) and as such, we have and will see changes with game updates. *The Dec 17, 2014 game update has radically changed mining how mined materials are used. If you are a new or returning player, refer to the Dec. 17 Official Update Notes until changes can be made to the wikia. :Some examples of the changes include but are NOT limited to: *Most ore and minerals are no longer on the surface of islands as they have moved (even) further into caves with greater complexity and depth. *The number of ore and mineral types that player need to mine was reduced and replaced with a system of crafting those eliminated with identical materials that have new names. The new crafted materials that replaced prior ore and minerals are known as Composite Materials. *"Crafting 2.0" - was implemented and the first iteration of salvaging was added. :*In addition to the new composite materials described above, most crafting and building recipes (may) take new materials from the salvaging system, killing monsters (added on 12/17), and mining ancient earth. *All pre-update Picks will still work on the renamed ore and minerals, but they are due to change soon, so look for additional game updates on the forums after New Years 2014. *Due to the 2014 holiday season, all of the updates may not be accounted for on this or other pages yet and/or updates after the New Year may make those changes hard to maintain, so check the official forums for further info until otherwise noted on the wikia. The best way to keep track of any upcoming changes is to check Blueprint created by developer Dave "Smokejumper" Georgeson. While it does not list all incoming changes between phases of beta and launch, it does provide a timeline of changes that can be projected. Beta Bugs A recurring bug has plagued ore and minerals since the introduction of caves. Regular "server bounces" (small, weekly restarts of the servers) have been used to offset the problem until it's fixed. Equipping and Un-Equipping Tools Gathering Tools must be equipped. Press i''' to open your inventory and drag them to a hotbar. Once they are in the hotbar, you can L click to activate them and start mining. Press Esc to deactivate the tool. Location, Location In order to mine successfully, you need to know where to go and where you can and can't mine. *Move away from the spire to mine. You can't mine right next to the spire and a system message will tell you when you are able to do so. Likewise, you can not harvest on your claim or anyone else's. The target circle for your tool will turn red if you are within a claim. *The world is made up of Servers and Islands. '''Due to major changes on Dec. 17, 2014, see the spire page for info. You travel by going back to a Spire (always in the center of a map), by crafting Portal Shard for instant travel back to a spire or to claims owned by you. You can also use the Gallery to travel using a portal shard, though you can only visit claims you do not own via the Gallery. *Rather than using the describing tools or the areas we go to by levels, Landmark uses the term tier. In short, it describes something akin to a range of levels. You can use a tool of any tier at any time - even the top tier tool as soon as you log in if you are handed one. For more info read about Tiers. *Caves play a large role in mining. The Dec. 17th changes noted above apply to caves as well. (See the caves page for more info) Essential Mining Gear Having the right gear makes mining easy. A pick is the single thing you need, but due to the way ore and minerals are found in the world, the following gear will make your life as a miner much easier. *Grappling Hook - It will help you get up and over mountains quickly, but it's essential for mining in caves. Some deposits are in the walls and ceilings of caves and require grappling. Grappling is necessary in most caves, so make one before you jump in a cave drop-off. If you find yourself in a cave without a grappling hook though, press ESC and use Evac to return to the surface. *Ore Prospector - This is used to help you find large deposits of ore, but it is also useful for finding pocket caves very deep below the surface of the world. *Ground Sounder - This functions just like the Ore Prospector, but it is used to find mineral deposits. *Lightstone or Bottled Moonlight - These will light you way inside caves. You can make lightstones at any time, but bottled moonlight requires plants harvested inside of specific caves. Know your Pick The Tier of your pick and its stats are how you can tell what you can mine and how effectively you will mine. The key goal for tools is to progressively make tools of/for higher tiers and aim for the best possible stats. *Tiers are how you can tell which tool can harvest which ore and minerals you want to gather. Your pick must have a minimum tier rating for each tier of ore and minerals. For example, the Adventurer's Pick that can harvest Copper Ore can not be used to mine Alabaster, because that pick's rating is for tier 1 materials and Alabaster is a tier 5 resource. *A pick that is made with materials of a higher tier can be always be used to mine materials of a lower level. For example, the Overseer's Pick is a tier 5 pick, so it can be used to mine tier 5 material and all tiers below (T4, T3, T3, T1). :Tiers are displayed when you mouse over a tool in your bag; a "tool tip" window will appear with this information. *'See the beta section and update notes link. Upgrades are currently on-hold in-game'. Every gathering tool has stats (statistics) like those you might expect to see on armor in many other games; these stats greatly influence how you mine in the long run. Each time a tool is crafted the stats on it are randomized, so make more than one tool when you want to mine faster, gathering more per strike, and cover a larger area with the pick. In addition to the base stats, you can customize stats further. *See the Gathering Tools page for details on how this works. Common Resources The first three materials here are extremely common because you will gather them anytime you mine. Even so, they are very useful for building on a claim. Coal is (currently) used for crafting. *Dirt: the most common resource, you will get dirt any time you mine in areas that look grassy (including the desert. *Stone: found on the surface of many mountains, but in great quantities when you mine in caves. *Sand: found on all beaches near the sea and on the top layer of deserts. *Coal: found in all locations, though you can also craft it if you run low. *Essence of Earth: this resource was made obsolete by the Dec. 17, 2014 game update. If you have it in your overflow Inventory, delete it as it no longer has a use. A bug put it in overflow. Types of Ore Ore is anything you mine that mimics the look of metal in the real world. There are two types of ore. *(Regular) Ore: this type is used both in Building and Crafting. For example, Iron Ore can be used to build a floor on claim or made into Smelted Iron and used in crafting recipes. How easy or how difficult it is to find depends on whether it is on the surface on the land or inside caves. *'Note: it is unclear if Elemental Ore will remain in-game and useful. Though existing elementals have not been removed from Inventory as of Jan. 2105, it is not listed with any recipe. '''Elemental Ore: is only found while mining regular ore of the same common type. The tool tip window that appears when you mouse over elemental ore will describe it as "the purest form of (ore name)". It is used as a component in crafting. Category:Guides Category:Mining Types of Minerals The word mineral is a general way to describe any non-ore material, mined in veins and precious stone. These can be thought of as two types, based on how easy or how difficult they may be to find and how desirable they are to players. Common minerals, like Amaranthine, are typically easy to find and though the color is attractive, it is not as widely used in large quantities for building as some minerals. In contrast, moonstone is very difficult to find, but often highly desirable as a material for building; as such, it is like gemstones in the real world. Like the real world, how precious a mineral is to the population determines if it is a gemstone, so what will and won't be valuable in the player economy will fluctuate. Ore and Mineral Tables In Dec. 2104, the number of materials players need to mine was (approximately) halved. This change was intended to save players time; rather than scouring the caves for multiple veins to mine, players have fewer to look for and the rest are now composite materials. At the same time, many materials were renamed, but they still look the same when used for building. The first table lists all mined materials. The second is a table of composite materials. Mined Materials Composite Materials Composite Materials *One of two detection tools can be used to find materials you mine: Ore Prospector (ore) and Ground Sounder (minerals) *Mining tips: if an ore or mineral is pale in color, go to a biome with darker grasses (eg. silver ore in an Old Forest biome). In the opposite situation, the same approach works (eg. cobalt ore in a Tundra biome). In general, deserts are good for seeing most ore and minerals on the surface. *Players ''no longer travel to different islands to mine different tiers of materials. As of Dec. 17, 2014 the tier of the ore or mineral will correspond to caves as you go deeper in the world. See the Beta section above for a link to the update notes. Where's the Copper? As of Dec 15th, 2014, copper should be on the surface of islands. Bugs are still being addressed though so if you can't find copper, you may need to return to a tier 1 island using the Spire. Sifting for Ore and Minerals You will still need to use your pick to mine, but dirt, sand, and stone can be taken to a Refining Station, known as a Sifter. The sifter can exchange large quantities of dirt, sand, or stone for smaller quantities of ore and minerals. This is not an ideal way to get supplies for building or crafting, but is useful if your supplies or ore and minerals run low or you have a surplus of dirt (etc). Category:Guides Category:Mining